In one form of an ice making apparatus, an automatic apparatus is provided for forming ice cubes and periodically delivering the formed ice cubes into a subjacent container maintained within a freezer space of a refrigeration apparatus cabinet. In one conventional form, the ice cubes are removed from the container by a user grasping the ice cubes through an open top of the container and removing the desired quantity.
In another form of a refrigeration apparatus, a through-the-door ice dispenser is provided for automatically delivering a desired quantity of formed ice cubes from the container into a suitable receptacle, such as a glass or pitcher. Such an apparatus includes a conveying means for conveying ice cubes stored in the container to a discharge chute in the door. One example of such an automatic ice body dispenser is shown in Bushser U.S. patent application Ser. No. 459,651, filed Jan. 2, 1990which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. As disclosed therein, the ice cubes are delivered from the container to a transfer mechanism by means of an auger which is rotated by a motor at the rear end of the auger. The forward end of the auger is connected to the transfer mechanism which transfers the ice bodies seriatim to a subjacent transfer chute leading to the dispensing area.
Associated with such a transfer mechanism is an ice crusher comprising a plurality of blades rotational with the auger and a solenoid actuated shutter. When the solenoid is energized the shutter is opened and the ice cubes are transferred via the transfer mechanism directly to the chute. When the solenoid is deengergized, causing the shutter to remain closed, the ice cubes are maintained in the transfer mechanism and are crushed by the blades to deliver crushed ice through the chute.
In order to provide suitable selection between ice cubes and crushed ice, it is necessary to utilize a selector mechanism for controlling actuation of the solenoid. Further, with an ice dispenser including a "night light", for illuminating a dispenser housing at night time, a similar switch must be provided. In selecting such switches, it is necessary to consider both the operation of such switches from a user standpoint, as well as the effect of such switches on the aesthetic appearance of the refrigeration apparatus. Also, it is desirable that any such switches be provided with a positive feel so that the perceived quality of the ice dispenser is of the highest regard.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.